


A Sea Full of Puns

by RoyalPain_and_the_Cat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Near Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalPain_and_the_Cat/pseuds/RoyalPain_and_the_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance just wants to finally beat his rival, Keith,in a competition. He didn't know Keith couldn't swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sea Full of Puns

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> Sorry we haven't posted in a while, the two of us for sorta busy  
> I hope you all enjoy this though!  
> Keep an eye out for some bad puns  
> ~Cat

Lance had been fighting with Keith since the day they'd met. It was an unmatched rivalry, ignited by a fire in the depths of their souls. Anything the two did together, they competed in. Sports. Grades. The attention of the girls. Lance could remember a painful few times where he'd been kicked in the danger zone, or the times he'd gone to bed with a swollen cheek.

Keith always managed to beat the brunette. He always scored one point higher on a test, ran a few seconds faster during the mile run. He actually managed to woo a girl only to break up with her a few days later. It aggravated Lance that the other boy was better than him, but it attracted him to Keith in a way he couldn't quite describe with words. He found himself falling for the other boy, and it scared him. 

There was one thing they hadn't competed in before. That was swimming. Lance figured it could be the one thing he would manage to beat Keith in if they ever had a contest. Keith always refused, which confused Lance. The school had a great outdoor pool they could use. And swimming came to him like second nature. Lance loved the water, rolling over his skin in gentle waves. Loved how it caressed him, holding him softly.

"Ah, come on Keith! It could be fun! What do you say?" He eagerly asked Keith. The dark haired boy looked at him blankly. Lance reached down to the pool and splashed some water at him as Keith lifted his arms instinctively. "Come ooooon Keith. You could say it's... **cooler**  than you thought!"

Lance grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at Keith as the other boy but his lip and looked down. Lance frowned as he looked away. "I'd... prefer not to Lance."

"What? Don't be... **shellfish**." Lance snorted, covering his mouth with his hand. Keith continued to avoid the brunette's gaze. Lance frowned again and stood, straightening himself out. "Why're you looking so **blue** , Keith?"

"Lance..."

"Okay, that was unintentional. But you gotta admit, it was pretty good." Lance wiggled his eyebrows again and held his hand out for a fist bump. Keith rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and shaking his head. There was a light smile on the dark haired boy's face, but Lance knew there was something still bothering his rival. "Seriously, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Lance. Just drop it please."

"Fine, fine. I don't want to be... **anenome**!" Lance covered his mouth again, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter. Keith's smile faltered as he shifted in an uncomfortable manner. He let out a sigh and turned from Lance, waving, and walked away. Lance watched him leave, scratching his head in confusion.

"Jeez, what's tugging his fin?"

~~~

"He doesn't know how to swim?!" Lance's mouth dropped slightly as he stared at his homeroom teacher, Shiro. He was the youngest teacher in the school, and all the students loved him for his kind nature. Lance had figured that if there was something bothering Keith, Shiro might have an idea of what. And he'd been right.

Shiro sighed, shaking his head. "Yes, he's one of the few students that hasn't learned at this age. I know he finds it embarrassing, so please don't tell anyone else. He just told me so I could pull him from gym if he needed it."

"So that's why he never wanted to face me." Lance slapped his fist in his palm with realization. He didn't hear the door creak open behind them and rubbed his chin. "He could've just told me he didn't know how to swim. It wouldn't have bothered me."

"Yes, well-"

"You told him, Sensei?"

Lance's head whipped around to meet Keith's dark eyes. They were wide, the book he'd been holding in his hand cluttering to the ground. There was a brief moment of silence in the room. Then, Shiro held up his hand.

"Keith, wait-"

The black haired boy ran, disappearing from the doorway. Lance's eyes narrowed as he balled his fists, excited by the prospect of testing his speed against his rival's once more. "Don't worry teach, he won't get away. I'll **sea**  to **clear** ing up our misunderstanding!"

Lance swore he could hear Shiro facepalm as he raced out the door. He ran around the entire school, sweat forming on his forehead and causing his hair to stick to it.

Breathless, he reached the pool. A loud splash sounded as he pushed the door open to get outside. The water sparkled in the afternoon sun, and three boys were exiting the area. Besides that, there was no one around.

Something glittered in the light though, catching Lance's eye. He walked to the edge of the pool and picked it up.

It was a little red lion charm Lance had given Keith as a prize for scoring higher overall on the Midterms. He remembered the excited smile on the other boy's face as he'd handed it over, saying " _You're more of an ace than I am, huh?_ "

Lance traced his finger over the charm, smiling lightly to himself. His eyebrows then furrowed. "Alright, something's fishy here. Besides me trying to make another pun."

He looked up.

And noticed the figure sinking under water.

Lance shrugged off his hoodie with an exclamation of ' _Oh shit!_ ' and ungracefully  jumped into the water. It was the deepest part of the pool, and Lance slowly opened his eyes taking only a few seconds to grow comfortable. He could see Keith sinking to the floor, his eyes closed and bubbles streaming from his mouth.

Lance pushed off the wall with his feet, streaking over to the unconscious boy. He wrapped his arms around Keith, holding him close and using the floor to push himself to the surface. Lance shot to the surface, gasping as his head popped out of the water.

It swayed around him, dancing in ripples as he swam with Keith to the shallow end. He grunted to himself about how hard it was to swim with the extra weight, though he really didn't mind.

Lance scooped Keith up in his arms, facing at the other boy's face. It was pale; he wasn't breathing. Lance's eyebrows furrowed as he set Keith down on the ground. He opened Keith's mouth and states performing CPR.

"One... two... three!" He pressed his mouth against Keith's, sending his breath into the other boy. He broke away, about to start another round, when water spewed from the dark haired boy's mouth. Keith coughed and gasped as Lance yelped like an excited puppy and hugged him. Keith tensed.

"Lance... you..."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm your hero. I saved your ass and I think I deserve a reward. Man it was like a scene out of a teen romance- better yet a chick flick!"

"I don't do chick flicks." Keith's nose crinkled as he sat up, pushing Lance away slightly. The brunette flopped back in the water. It splashed around him as he stood again, streaming down his skin. He lifted his hands in the air in exasperation.

"BUT WE HAD A BONDING MOMENT! I CRADLED YOU IN MY ARMS!"

"Keep it down Lance, jeez!" Keith chuckled lightly, covering his mouth. Lance gazed at him as the other boy giggled, his heart fluttering. The water seemed to coax him forward as he reached into his pocket, fingering the lion trinket. He swallowed roughly as waves crashed in the pits of his stomach.

"Hey. Uh. Keith."

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you just tell me you didn't know how to swim?"

Keith's smile vanished. He looked away from Lance, biting his lip. "It's just. Embarrassing, you know? I know you're a good swimmer Lance, I see how much you love it when you talk about it. There's this sparkle in your eye, and you can't stop smiling. I'm supposed to be your rival, but I can't compete with you in the thing you love the most."

Lance's breath caught at the sorrowful look on Keith's face. He took a breath, trying to calm his nerves. "It's not actually... what I love most."

Keith's head shot up, his eyes widening. "What? But-"

Lance smiled at the other boy softly, taking his hand and placing the charm inside his palm. "I love you, Keith. And that love is like the ocean to me. It's vast, and it goes deep. And it doesn't seem to end. So, I ain't  **lion** when I say you're the only one for me."

Keith's face was crimson red, his free hand going to cover his face. Lance chuckled lightly, his own face turning a bit hot. "Will you go out with me Keith?"

"We're already outside, dumbass." Keith punched Lance's arm. The brunette let out a yelp and reached over to rub it, looking back to see a smirk on Keith's flushed face. The dark haired boy gripped the charm, kneeling by the edge of the pool and pulling Lance over by his drenched shirt. It caused Lance to choke on any words he wanted to say next as his face burned. A warm smile crawled its way into Keith's face as he placed his forehead against Lance's.

"And to me, you're like the buried treasure in the sunken ship. Difficult to find, but worth the search."

Their lips met, and Lance closed his eyes. His heart swelled with joy, the ocean in his stomach settling to a happy little ripple. He gripped Keith's hands, smiling into the kiss and glad the other boy was no longer upset. They broke apart as Lance grinned.

"I can teach you how to swim, you know."

"I'd like that." Keith smirked again. Lance placed a wet kiss on his lips once more, holding Keith by his waist. "The water's not so bad, is it?"

"Not when I'm with you."

"You know, I really f **eel** the love. Get it? Get it?"

"Shut your blowhole and kiss me again, you dork."


End file.
